Fire Island
The Fire Island is one of the Four Islands in MinoMonsters! The Fire Island is composed of 5 parts-Canyon, Dunes, Lavafields, Volcano, and Legendary. The Fire Island is currently the last island in Minomonsters. On the island there are 2 good monsters, 1 rare monster, and 2 mega-rare monsters.The Mega Rares are Infernam and Tero.Infernam is Fire and Tero is Air.The Good Monsters are Simion and Magmaleon.The rare is Pyrus. Stage 1: Canyon The First Stage of the fire island is called the "Canyon". It consists of 8 Grublings in total and one boss at the end, for a total of 7 rounds. With the exception of the 3rd and 7th (boss) round, each round is fought against the Fire type Grubling that was previously used in boss battles featured on Earth Island. Note: This is the first appearance for two new forms of Grubling - a stronger air type and an even stronger fire type (the Fire Twirler boss). Magmaleon- Common level 22 Infernam- Mega rare level 18 Stage 2: Dune This stage has 2 new Minos- the common electric element Simion and a air element Tero. The Fire Twirler Grubling and Fire Grubling appear on the level several times. The boss of the stage is the Lava Grubling. Simion-Common level 14 Tero-Mega Rare level 26 Stage 3: Lavafield This is were it starts to get hard because groups of three grublings bosses from the Earth Island usually apper and the dune boss. There are also Air/Fire elementals that says it's fire but it shoots out tornados like the better air Grubling. When you reach the boss it's a Mega Grub that's level 29 Complete this and your onto the Volcano (Note Fire/Spirit Guardian is out so you will get a stone that contains star coins or legendary stones.) Stage 4: Volcano This stage has no new monsters, but intuduces a new grubling called the Aviator Grubling! This grubling can give out tornadoes, but it is fire. It looks like an air-type, its attacks sound like and air-type, but he is a fire-type and does fire damage. Legendary The fire guardian is the last of the guardians inside the most recent update. Its body is made of hard steel-like rock and his mane and tail are both made of fire. The claws on his feet are as hot as the lava he stands on and could deliver a lot of damage. This is a great force to be reckoned with. Your best chance at stopping him is to have the other guardians at full power to defeat this beast. When fighting the Fire/Spirit Guardian, it's charged at the first turn. It'll deal double the damage when it is. Your best bet to survive it is to send out a defensive Air monster, or Water so you can deal a mere amount of damage while defending. Fighting it is very hard; use the Water Guardian. It can dish out a chunk of damage before going down even when it's level is 20+ only. You should also go there fully loaded with energy, and what I mean is to beat up the Electric Grublings from Earth Island and get all the energy they drop. Category:Island